Enchanted
by Sabathiel
Summary: Aqua is forced from her fairytale world of Radiant Garden and pushed into Terra's world of reality. AU. Terra/Aqua. Movie-based.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Enchanted!  
And, I got the Enchanted script off FANPOP for references.**

A/N: I watched Enchanted again and thought that Kingdom Hearts would actually go well with this~  
This is my first attempt at a parody/movie-based thing, so I would really appreciate any feedback.  
Though, can I ask your opinion about songs? Like should I just post lyrics altogether or incorporate it in speech, only italicized? For this chapter, I did the latter.  
And, characters in a movie parody thing are supposed to be OOC, right...?

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom known as Radiant Garden, there lived an evil queen. _

_Selfish and cruel, she lived in fear that one day her stepson would marry, and she would lose her throne forever._

_And so, she did all in her power to prevent the prince from ever meeting the one special maiden with whom he would share true love's kiss._

Deep in the woods, in a quaint little cottage, the fairest maiden was currently engaged in an art project of her one true love.

"Aqua! Aqua! How about this for your statue?" two songbirds happily chirped as they dropped a pinecone into her hands.

"Oh, this will be perfect! Thank you," Aqua cheerfully exclaimed as she twirled around in her yellow gown with white flowers in her watery hair.

The birds cheerily chirped happy melodies until they were rudely pushed aside by a bossy chipmunk. "Come on! Move it! We got a face to put together here while it's still ingrained in her sub cranium!"

"Oh, Chip," Aqua dreamily sighed, "It was such a lovely dream! We were holding hands and dancing, and- Oh!" she gasped as two rabbits proffered her two bright jewels for eyes. "Blue? Oh, how did you know? And they sparkle just like his!" Aqua quickly put on the finishing touches to her statue and beamed in accomplishment. "Yes! That's it!"

"Alright! Floor's yours, honey," Chip grinned as he pushed all the animals back to give Aqua room for her presentation.

She took a deep breath and turned her statue around. "Presenting my one true love. My prince. My dream come true." She sighed as she looked at the final product and then gasped abruptly as she realized she had forgotten the most vital part.

Chip, sensing her sudden distress, urgently exclaimed, "Whoa! Whoa! What's the problem?"

Aqua looked truly appalled as she answered, "I didn't give him any lips!"

Chip winced and a doe asked, "Does he need to have lips?"

"Of course!" Aqua answered and began to sing in the sweetest voice. " _When you meet the someone who is meant for you, before two can become one, there's something you must do_..."

"Do you pull each others' tails?" the rabbits asked.

"Do you feed each other seeds?" the songbirds asked.

"No," Aqua gently answered as she caught a tumbling bird. "_There is something sweeter everybody needs_," she sang, petting each forest creature fondly.

"_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss. And a prince I'm hoping comes with this. That's what brings ever-afterings so happy. And that's the reason we need lips so much. For lips are the only things that touch. So to spend a life of endless bliss, just find who you love through true love's kiss_," she happily sang as she twirled around her forest cottage and put the last final touches onto her 'prince'.

"If we're going to find a perfect pair of lips, we're going to need a lot more help!" Aqua stated, pushing open the windows to hum a tune.

In response, several forest creatures followed after her sweet voice as they sang, "_She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss and a prince she's hoping comes with this. That's what brings ever-afterings - So happy- So happy~ That's the reason we need lips so much for lips are the only things that touch_."

The animals offered her a variety of lips, ranging from combs to half-eaten apples. Aqua frowned as each one was slightly flawed. From the apple, she pulled free a vivid green caterpillar and for a second, her 'prince' was complete until the grumpy caterpillar crawled off.

"_So to spend a life of endless bliss, just find who you love through true love's kiss_," she finished as she rested her head on the shoulder of her prince. She sighed happily as her songbirds draped a garland of flowers over her and she continued to dream.

Meanwhile, the crown prince, Zack, took down his tenth troll as his servant, Pete, followed closely behind and gave him praise.

"Oh, I love hunting trolls. Big trolls, little trolls. Trolls, trolls, trolls..." Pete muttered as he awkwardly tried to climb up onto its head.

"Ah, trolls are fine to pass the time, Pete, but... but my heart longs to be joined in song," Zack sighed. "_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_-"

"_And a prince I'm hoping comes with this_..." Aqua's sweet voice distantly echoed.

Zack stopped, and looked around excitedly. "Did you hear that, Pete? Oh!- I must find the maiden - that belongs to that sweet voice!" And with that said, Zack jumped onto his horse, Pegasus, and rode off.

"Oh! Oh, pooh. Oh, no. No. This isn't good. All these years of troll chasing, trying to keep him from ever meeting a girl. Oh, the queen. No, she's not going to like this!" Pete exclaimed, worriedly as he looked at the picture of the Queen Maleficent. He stopped his fretting when he heard the troll behind him childishly singing the tune Zack had just been belting. A sudden idea came to mind and he smiled devilishly.

Zack, on Pegasus, galloped through the woods, following the lovely voice of the mysterious maiden as harmonized with her song. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing of stomping behind him and the troll was making its way towards his fair maiden. "You shall not prevail, foul troll! That girl is mine!" Zack shouted, pulling on Pegasus' reins to make the horse run faster.

In the cottage, Chip asked Aqua very seriously, "Do you think your prince exists?"

"Oh, Chip, I know he's out there somewhere," Aqua replied, remaining optimistic about the thought, as she twirled around to the window.

"Eye! Eye! Eye!" the animals with her suddenly started shouting as they saw the troll's eye peer into the cottage window.

Aqua frowned. "I? I what...?"

"I eat you now!" the troll answered and Aqua gasped as she jumped away. The troll forced his hands into the little cottage, trying to seize hold of the fair maiden. Just when he believed he had caught her, Aqua climbed out of the ruined home from a window. The troll looked at her dumbfounded and retracted his hand, revealing the statue of her prince charming. "Hey! That's cheating!" he whined and began to clamber after her, declaring that he would eat her.

Chip chased after them, climbing up the tree, shouting, "No you don't, you big lump!" and pounced onto the foul troll's head. As he did so, the branch they were both on began to lower at a rapid rate. "Man, I got to lay off the nuts!" he said comically and then the troll began to reach for Aqua once their equilibrium was stabilized.

"Fear not, maiden! I am here!" Prince Zack exclaimed as he threw his sword to the branch, effectively halting the troll's advance onto Aqua.

Aqua offered a meek smile to her prince and gasped as she began to dangerously slip off the tree. Chip slid down to her, trying to save her. "Oh!" she gasped as she fell and caught onto another branch. The troll was immediately ejected off into the far distance, but now, Aqua couldn't hold onto the branch forever. Her grip was slipping and Chip was trying to hold onto her fingers. Despite his efforts, she let go, and fell through the painful branches into Prince Zack's arms.

Aqua stared at him, wide-eyed, and shyly said, "Oh my gosh, it's you."

"Yes, it is me," Zack answered suavely. "And you are?"

"Aqua."

"Oh, Aqua! We shall be married in the morning!" he happily exclaimed as he started to sing. "_You're the fairest I've ever met. You were made-"_

_"To finish your duet~"_

Together, "_And in years to come we'll reminisce,"_

Zack, "_How we came to love,"_

Aqua, "_And grew and grew love,"_

Together, "_Since we first knew love through true love's kiss~"_

And thus, Zack and Aqua rode off into the sunset towards their happily ever after.

Or rather, what Aqua thought would be her happy ending.

Queen Maleficent watched the happy couple from a mirror of dark magic, and bitterly proclaimed," So this is the little forest rat who thinks she can steal my throne." And with an explosion of fire and dark magic, she angrily shrieked, "Never!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Enchanted!  
And, I got the Enchanted script off FANPOP for references.**

**A/N:** And I was a bit iffy on Ven being Pip so I changed it! The Disney chipmunk, Chip, will be Pip. It works better anyways~

* * *

The following day, which was perfect and beautiful, wedding bells were ringing for the marriage of Aqua and Prince Zack. Pete hurried to the carriage pulled by majestic white horses to help Aqua out. Though, due to her rattled nerves, she shoved the carriage door into his face and hurried out in an immaculate white wedding dress. "Oh! Excuse me! I am so sorry! Oh! Am I late?" she gasped as she hurried up the pristine castle steps.

"Hey, wait up! We're not done with you yet!" Chip exclaimed and led a barrage of animals out of the carriage over Pete. Two rabbits fashioned a ribbon out of shimmery material and chased after the bluenette to fasten it around her waist in a large bow while the songbirds settled a diamond tiara in her hair.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, now looking like a perfect bride as she hurried into the castle.

Pete followed after her quickly and shut the door behind him, locking all the forest animals out. "What do we look like, garbage?" Chip angrily shouted. "Close the door on me..." he grumbled and went to find another way in.

Aqua continued to hurry into the castle, with Pete following close behind. "To think! That Zack and I will be married! That I, no, that we will be married!" she nervously rambled, as she tried not to step onto her long skirts. She came to a stop with a gasp as an old hag suddenly stepped out in front of her. "Oh, my!"

"Oh! What a lovely bride!" the old woman crooned, looking at Aqua.

Aqua looked at the woman nervously but forced a smile. "That's so kind of you, but I really-"

"No, no! Granny has a gift for you," the hag interrupted and began to pull Aqua away.

"Thank you, but really, I must be going. You see, I'm about to-"

"Tis a wishing well!" the woman exclaimed, leading her to a majestic fountain. As beautiful as it was, Aqua couldn't help but to get an eerie feeling from it.

"But all my wishes are already coming true," the maiden protested, trying to escape. Chip, on the castle walls, had been muttering about how he was going to exact his revenge on Pete when he stopped at the sight of Aqua and the old woman. Curious, he watched from afar, sensing that there was something seriously _off_ about the hag. "I really need to be going," Aqua said, trying to pull away.

"But dear, a wish on your wedding day, why that's the most magical of all. Just close your eyes, my darling, and make your wish," she said coaxingly, bringing the bride closer to the well. "That's right. That's right. Lean in close. Are you wishing for something?"

"I am," Aqua answered, feeling truly at peace and ready to be married. "And they both lived happily ever aft-" Aqua was cut off by her own screams as she was suddenly violently shoved into the well and in to the darkness.

Chip, witnessing the entire scene, dashed off, shouting, "Help! Zack! Prince Zack! We need help!"

"_Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus_!" the hag shouted, transforming into the evil queen Maleficent as she laughed in triumph.

Pete loyally ran to her side and peered down the well for a moment. "Where, my most adored queen, did you send her?"

Maleficent cackled evilly as she answered, "To a place where there are no happily ever afters!"

Aqua was plummeting into darkness. She screamed loudly as she flailed like a mad woman until she saw what appeared to be a vortex. She crashed into it and felt like she was diving into water. Aqua looked around, confused, until a sparkle hit her in the collarbone. "What is that?" she gasped, hesitantly touching it when another sparkle caught her cheek. She yelped, trying to swat it away but more came to her, drawn like a magnet and she flailed again, attempting to break free. When she was covered entirely, she was thrown into something hard and dirty.

Aqua, terrified and confused, looked around in the darkness. She felt oddly _different _and examined her hands, her hair and her dress. In doing so, she noticed a light coming from the ground and she hesitantly bathed her fingers it. Realizing that she was upside down, she leaned into the hole and peered out, seeing an unfamiliar world. Slowly, she pushed up on the metal plate and climbed out.

The streets of Tokyo were crowded with large buildings that touched the sky and she felt so out of place. Her large skirts got caught as she climbed out of the manhole and she all of a sudden felt self-conscious with all the people staring at her. There was a sudden blaring and a large mechanical contraption came hurtling towards her. Aqua yelped and scurried away as someone yelled at her to get off the street. Another mechanical thing came at her and she screamed as she hurried into a stand of sunglasses, knocking it over completely. The man looked enraged and demanded for her to pay for it, but she was pushed by the crowd before she could respond.

Aqua suddenly felt something beneath her skirts and she yelped when a man came out from underneath. "Grumpy!" she exclaimed, glad to see a familiar face.

'Grumpy' glared at her, clearly peeved, as he demanded, "Are you serious?" and stormed off.

"Wait!" Aqua desperately called out. "Please, if you could just point me to the castle? Where are you going?" She hurriedly followed the man, only to get pushed down to the subway. "I'm supposed to be at the ball to wed my true love, Prince Zack... Oh! Zack? Zack!" Aqua desperately called for her prince as she was swept away by the crowd, only to emerge from the other side, lonely, and terrified with a ruined petticoat. "Zack? Oh, no..." she softly murmured.

Thus, Aqua began to walk alone, desperately wishing she was back home in Radiant Garden with Ven and Zack and her other critter friends. She stopped, seeing an old man alone on the sidewalk."Oh! Hello, old man!" she said cheerily. "May I sit with you? I'm very tired, and I'm scared. I've never been this far away from home before, and I'm not sure at all where I am," she rambled. "If somebody could show me just a bit of kindness, a friendly 'hello' or even a smile, I'm sure that would lift my spirits so much." The man, in response, grinned a toothless smile. Aqua grimaced as she tentatively answered, "Oh. You have a lovely smile..."

Abruptly, the man reached forward with his dirty fingers and snatched the tiara she wore in her hair. Then he ran off without a word. "Oh! Where are you going?" Aqua gasped. That's mine! Bring that back here! You! Come back here! I need that! Oh! Please?" And as the man ran off, Aqua huffed, "You... ...are not a very nice old man!"

And with a roar of thunder and a flash of lightning, it began to pour. Aqua stood alone in the streets and began to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, a handsome lawyer sighed, looking extremely tired and agitated as his client argued with her husband.

"There's no way you're getting him, Cloud!" Tifa snapped. "You want him only because I want him and I'm not letting you have him!"

"Hank is coming with me!" Cloud answered, equally angry.

Tifa's handsome lawyer, Terra, looked up in confusion and interrupted, "Wait a minute, guys, I'm getting confused. Who is Hank?"

Cloud's lawyer, Leon, answered, "Hank Aaron. Milwaukee Braves? His 1954 rookie card."

Terra looked at them in disbelief. "A baseball card? That's what this gets down to is a baseball card?"

"You never loved Hank like me. You never loved me like Hank!" Tifa wailed.

"How did I make you so angry?" Cloud wondered aloud.

Terra's secretary/assistant, Ventus, came in, alerting them that time was up. Terra looked at the blond assistant with grateful relief.

"You should ask what you _didn't_ do! It's a longer list! What would you do if you...?" Tifa's voice trailed off in Terra's head as he focused on more important things.

"I have to pick up my daughter. Can we do this around nine o'clock?" he asked Cloud's lawyer.

"Nine sounds good," Leon grunted.

"Great. I'll see you then," Terra said gratefully. "Tifa, I'll see you in the morning, OK?"

"You're just afraid I don't need you!" Tifa shouted, in the heat of argument and completely ignoring Terra.

"It's more like I need a vacation!" Cloud reiterated as Terra hurried out.

"Thank you," Terra muttered to his assistant after he escaped the hacov of divorce.

"After a whole day of that, you still want to get engaged?" Ven asked curiously.

"Those people got married on a crazy romantic whim. It's not like that with Aerith and me," he answered seriously.

"Right. None of that crazy romantic stuff for you, huh?" Ven teased.

"Oh, come on. I mean, we're rational," Terra explained. "We understand each other's strengths and weaknesses."

"Sounds like building a bridge," he answered flatly. "Have you told your daughter?"

Terra sighed, No, I haven't. Not yet. I'm going to tonight. I even got a present to ease her into it."

"With news like this, I hope you got her a Shetland pony," Ven said humorously.

"No. It's much better than that," he said with a smirk...

* * *

"A book?" Terra's daughter asked in disbelief as she stared down at a historical book about powerful women. She then looked up at her father in disbelief.

"Oh, come on. Don't give me that look, Kairi," he said. "I know it's not that fairy tale book you wanted, but this is better." He reached his arm around her to point at the pictures. "Look at this. See? Madame Curie. She was a remarkable woman who dedicated her life to research... until she died from... radiation poisoning..."

Kairi looked at him, horrified. "She... died?"

But before Terra could answer, his cell phone rang. "I wonder who that is..." he murmured before answering it. He chatted happily, and finished. "It was Aerith," he said as he turned to face Kairi. She didn't look too enthusiastic at his statement. "She's a lot like the women in your book," Terra said, hoping to illicit some positive response from her. Sighing, he then said, "Sweetie, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Kairi looked at him, shocked. "What?"

Terra nodded, "Yeah, you like her, don't you? And we all get along-"

"Where's she going to live?" Kairi questioned, interrupting him without care.

"She's going to live with us, of course," he answered.

"Do I have to give up my bedroom?" she asked worriedly.

"No, you don't have to give up your bedroom. No. Come on, it's going to be great. I promise. It's not like she's going to try and be your mother," he said, trying to convince her as he affectionately touched her cheek.

"More like stepmother," Kairi corrected flatly.

"She's going be a nice stepmother. She's going to take you to school tomorrow, just you and her, for some grown-up girl-bonding time," Terra said, trying to be optimistic.

"I'm only six," Kairi pointed out.

Terra sighed deeply and answered very seriously, "Well, you won't always be..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Enchanted!  
And, I got the Enchanted script off FANPOP for references.**

* * *

Aqua continued to walk alone in the rain. She was cold, soaked to the skin and absolutely miserable. She looked up and gasped with relief at the sight of a sparkly pink castle billboard. Hurriedly, Aqua made her way up to the billboard and knocked on the makeshift door. "Hello! It's me, Aqua, from Radiant Garden. Hello? Is there anybody home? Hello, please open the door. It's very cold out here..."

Behind her, Terra and Kairi's cab pulled to a stop at the stoplight. Kairi curiously rolled down her window and hesitantly asked, "Daddy, why is there a princess on the castle billboard?"

"It's an advertisement. It's a mannequin," Terra responded, without even glancing at the billboard.

"She's really there!" Kairi protested.

"No, she's not," and before he could stop her, Kairi, being stubborn, ran out of the cab. "What are you doing? Get back in here! Stop! Kairi!"

"Princess!" Kairi called out, trying to get Aqua's attention.

Terra was quick to catch up with her and stopped her before she could get any closer. "Don't you ever do that again!" he reprimanded before turning to the 'princess.' "Wait here," he said before going closer. "Hey, lady! Are you alright?"

Aqua turned around, looking startled. "Oh, hello! I was wondering if you knew how to- Oh!" she yelped as she tipped back and began to lose her balance.

"Hang on!" Terra shouted, hurrying beneath the alleged princess. Aqua gasped as she fell back, catching hold of the bars before she could tumble down.

"Oh no!" Aqua gasped as she felt her fingers slipping. Oh, how she missed Chip at moments like these. Why, with him here, he'd be trying to hold onto her slipping fingers. And her beloved Prince Zack would be there to catch her.

"Catch her, Daddy!" Kairi shrieked as Aqua's fingers let go of the metal bar. She plummeted into Terra, landing on top of him.

"Ow, you okay?" he asked her after breaking her fall. He inspected his hands quickly of the scrapes.

"I'm fine, thank you," Aqua answered politely as she tried to maneuver around her poofy skirts to get back up on her own two feet.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked, wide eyed as she hurried over to her father and the princess. "What were you doing up there?"

"I was looking for some help. You see, I've been wandering very far and long tonight, and I'm afraid nobody's been nice to me," Aqua said sadly.

"Yeah, well, welcome to Tokyo," Terra responded as he gingerly rubbed his scraped arm.

"Oh, thank you," Aqua answered, seeing it as an act of sudden kindness.

Terra looked at her with a frown, but answered, "Right. Are you sure you're alright?" Aqua nodded in the positive to his question and he asked again out of concern, "Do you need me to call somebody for you?"

"I don't think they'd hear you from here," Aqua answered honestly.

"What...?" he answered, very confused by her choice of words. Before he could say anything else, thunder rumbled in the sky above them and it began to pour again. Against his better judgment, he asked, "Why don't you come home with us?"

"Oh, that's such a lovely offer. Thank you, please," she said, following him and Kairi back to the cab. "My name is Aqua. May I ask what your name is?"

"Uh, Terra," he replied hesitantly.

"I'm Kairi," his daughter added, fascinated with the princess.

"Oh, what wonderful names," Aqua said with a bright smile. "Thank you very much for your help."

Kairi seemed to have developed an attachment to the princess and happily asked her about what she was doing in Tokyo of all places. Aqua, with a happy smile, answered everything to the best of her abilities.

"Kairi, show her the way, would you?" Terra murmured as he tried to push Aqua's large skirts through the apartment entrance.

"And then the old hag told me to look into the well and wish for my heart's desire. But I must have looked very far because I fell, down, down, down. And then I climbed out of this big, round hole and I got very lost, until I fell off of the castle. And now here I am with you!" she explained quickly.

"Is this a big habit of yours? Falling off stuff?" Terra interrupted.

"Well, usually someone catches me. But, not to worry, I'm certain that Zack is already searching for me. No doubt by morning he'll come and rescue me from this strange land. Take me home, and the two of us can share in true love's kiss," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"True love's kiss?" Terra repeated in disbelief.

Aqua smiled brightly. "Yes, it's the most powerful thing in the world."

"Right," Terra muttered, already regretting in helping a cracked woman.

Aqua sighed, completely oblivious to his pessimistic manner, changed the subject. "Now if I could only find a place to rest my head for the night, then-"

"What kind of place?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a nearby meadow or a hollow tree?" she suggested.

"A hollow tree?" he echoed.

"Or a house full of dwarves! I hear they're very hospitable. Well, maybe not here..."

Terra let out an exhausted sigh. "Look, all I can do is let you in for a minute. Dry off, and use the phone if you want to. We have our own bedtime to stick to. Let's go."

"That's very kind of you!" Aqua gushed.

"What is it with this dress of yours?" Terra asked in agitation as he tried to force it through his doorway.

Aqua seemed to brighten at the question. "Do you like it?"

"No, it's just-"

"I gathered the silk from my silkworms and I spun it into thread on my spinning wheel," she said, proud of her handiwork.

"You made it all by yourself?" Kairi asked, wide-eyed. "It's really pretty."

Aqua smiled warmly at the girl. "Well, the mice and rabbits did help with the sewing."

"They're good!" Kairi said with a bright smile.

"Why don't we see about getting you a car," Terra said, being a stick in the mud as he shoved a phone into Aqua's hands.

"Couldn't she sleep here, Daddy?" Kairi asked hopefully in hushed whispers.

"No. That's a big no," Terra answered quickly, sure about his answer.

Kairi pouted but went back to play with the princess. "Are you really a princess?" she asked hopefully.

" Not yet," Aqua replied with a sleepy yawn. "But I will be soon..." and with that, she fell asleep on Terra's couch.

"Wow, she's really sleepy," Kairi remarked when Terra returned to the room.

Her father scowled. "Oh, no. That's not acceptable. No.

"You're not really gonna make her go, are you, Daddy?" she asked, giving him her best puppy eyes.

"I want you to go to bed," Terra said flatly, changing the subject.

"But I really think she might be a real princess!" Kairi protested.

"Kairi, just because she has on a funny dress, doesn't mean she's a princess. She is a seriously confused woman who's fallen into our laps," he said seriously.

"So we're not going to let her stay...?"

"No. Put on your nightgown and go to sleep," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Good night, OK?" After she bounded off, Terra reached for the phone and dialed the number for a taxi. He paused, wavering at the last digit as he glanced over to the sleeping maiden. He groaned, hung up and followed Kairi into her room. "I want you to sleep in my room tonight."

"Why?" she asked innocently, though she already knew the answer.

"Just come on!" Terra muttered, seeing the glint in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Radiant Garden, Prince Zack was charging towards the magic well, with Chip close by. "Fear not, Aqua! I will rescue you!" he shouted as he jumped into the well.

"Yeah, but who's gonna rescue me?" Chip wailed as he followed through.

Zack emerged in Tokyo from a manhole, literally flying out with Chip on his shoulder. "Your name, peasant! Quickly!" he shouted, pointing his sword at a construction worker's throat.

"Uhhh, Cid."

"Are you in league with the wicked old hag who sent my poor Aqua to this foul place, Cid?" Zack dramatically demanded. "Is this man party to this evil plot, chipmunk?"

Chip made a motion to speak, coughed and realized he lost his voice. "Uh-oh..." he squeaked.

"Aw, poor chipmunk," the Prince cooed. "Speechless in my presence. What say you, sir? Don't try my patience!"

Cid looked at him, dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"I seek a beautiful girl. My other half, my one coquette, the answer to my love's duet," Zack said with a sigh as he thought of his beautiful Aqua.

"I'd like to find one of them too," Cid responded sarcastically.

"Then keep a wary eye out, Cid. Come along now, Chip," Zack said, leaving the worker extremely confused as he headed straight into traffic, climbing onto cars to desperately search for his lovely maiden.

* * *

Aqua awoke the next morning, full of smiles and feeling quite happy despite her current situation. She felt relaxed and somewhat safe, until she accessed the state of Terra's home. She looked rather appalled and murmured, "Oh my. This just won't do." The least she could do for Terra and Kairi would be to clean up, she decided as she opened a window to call for some help.

She danced with herself patiently as she read a newspaper, expecting forest critters to come to her aid. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped when a pigeon crashed into the window. "Are you alright?" she trailed off when she realized the rest of her 'help' had arrived. Pigeons, rats, cockroaches and flies. "Well," she said nervously, hiding her disgust. "It's always nice to make new friends." Shrugging away her previous disgust, she clapped her hands and assumed an adorable authoritative town. "Now, everyone, let's tidy up~!"

With a bright smile, she sashayed away from the living room, singing as she did so. "_Come, my little friends as we all sing a happy little working song. Merry little voices, clear and strong! Come and roll your sleeves up so to speak and pitch in cleaning crud up in the kitchen_ a_s we sing along_!"

A couple of pigeons helped her push her large skirts out of the way as they dropped a broom into her hands. Aqua happily twirled around, sweeping up the dusty kitchen tiles while other birds swept off crumbs amidst the takeout bags on the dining table.

Finished with the kitchen, the maiden made a B-line for the bathroom. Cockroaches and rats cleaned the tub while she cheerily scrubbed the tiles. Other rats helped her in soaping up the tiles while pigeons and flies wrung water from towels. _"Trill a cheery tune in the tub as you scrub a stubborn mildew stain. Pluck a hairball from the shower drain to that gay refrain of a happy working song! We'll keep singing without fail. Otherwise we'd spoil it. Hosing down the garbage pail and scrubbing up the toilet!"_

_"How we all enjoy letting loose with a little "la da dum dum dum" while we're emptying the vacuum um~ It's such fun - To hum a happy working song- Ooh A happy working song!" _she sang sweetly as the pigeons vacuumed the living room and she rescued a poor cockroach that was sucked up.

With a sigh, Aqua opened the glass doors to the apartment balcony and sung her heart out. "_Oh, how strange a place to be till Zack comes for me. My heart is sighing. Still, as long as I am here, I guess a new experience could be worth trying~" _Stopping her song, she turned back to the rats in the kitchen sink. "Hey, keep drying!"

_"You can do a lot when you've got such a happy working tune to hum, while you're sponging in the soapy scum. We adore each filthy chore that we determine so, friends even though you're vermin we're a happy working throng_!" Aqua voiced out as she danced around the apartment with a feather duster. A clumsy pigeon stacking plates dropped one and it shattered upon impact.

Kairi groggily opened her eyes at hearing the clattering of dishes and hesitantly got up. Terra, was still asleep, oblivious to the racket in his home. She crawled out of bed, hearing Aqua's lovely voice, "_Singing as we fetch the detergent box~"_ Kairi peered out from her father's room to see a couple of rats scampering away with the laundry detergent and a pigeon dropped one of Terra's socks into her hair. _" For the smelly shirts and the stinky socks_!"

Kairi hurried out to the living room to see Aqua perched on the coffee table, dancing with a feather duster while Tokyo critters flew around her. "_Sing along! If you cannot sing then hum along! As we're finishing our happy working song~!"_

Aqua sighed happily as she settled onto the couch with a relaxed smile. "Ah. Now, wasn't this fun?" she asked the little critters and winced as a pigeon swallowed up a cockroach.

Kairi ran back into Terra's room, practically pouncing on him as she shook him awake. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Mmm, what...?" Terra groaned, trying to curl into the duvet.

"Wake up!" Kairi repeated, snatching up a pillow and smacking him with it. "Come on, you have to see this!" she exclaimed, tugging on his arm.

"What is it?" her sleep-deprived father asked, trudging out of bed after her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you! You just have to come see!" she said, dragging him to the living room. "Look!" she exclaimed.

Terra stared at his living room in complete and utter shock. "Oh my god..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Enchanted!  
And, I got the Enchanted script off FANPOP for references.**

* * *

At the sight of the multiple critters in his living room, Terra nearly had a heart attack. He charged in, waving his arms to chase away the pigeons, cockroaches and flies while shouting, "Get out! Get out!"

"Daddy, what do I do with them?" Kairi asked, bravely lifting two rats up by their tails.

"Get rid of them!" Terra exclaimed. "Go open the door!" he ordered quickly. Kairi sprinted to the front door, swinging it open as a flock of pigeons flew out followed by a swarm of rats. Terra shoved the door shut quickly, feeling somewhat like the Pied Piper. Though his troubles were not finished yet when he heard Aqua humming from the shower. "Stay here," he murmured to Kairi, already regretting the decision to let Aqua stay the night.

"Hello?" Terra called out, quickly knocking on the bathroom door. He pushed the door open and stopped with wide eyes and a blush as he nearly saw Aqua naked.

"Oh! Good morning, Terra!" Aqua said with a smile as two pigeons wrapped a towel around her. "I hope you had nice dreams last night," she said sincerely.

"I think I'm still in one..." Terra muttered, averting his gaze quickly.

"This is a magical room," Aqua declared as she looked over her shoulder to the shower. "Where does the water come from?"

"Um, the pipes," he answered.

"And where do these pipes get it?" she then asked curiously.

"Uh, I have no idea," Terra replied, still looking dazed.

"Oh, then it really is magical," she said happily.

There was knocking at the door and Kairi sprinted to answer it. Her expression fell when she saw who it was. "Hi, Aerith," she said quietly, backing away like she was hiding something.

"Hey, girlfriend," Aerith said with a grin. "Ready to kick it?" she asked, trying to win the girl's approval.

"Kick what...?" Kairi asked, confused.

Aerith frowned. "Honey, why do you still have your PJs on?"

"It's been a really busy morning," the girl responded excitedly.

The older woman looked around in confusion and then exclaimed, "Wow, it is really tidy in here. Did you guys hire a maid?"

"No, not exactly," Kairi answered with a giggle, trying to think of a way to explain the situation.

Back in the bathroom, Terra was trying to rid his home of pigeon feathers. "Oh! Don't worry! My friends will do that," Aqua said cheerily as she sang a tune. A flock of pigeons tackled Terra in the face and he fell back. Aqua gasped when he grabbed her by reflex and they both tumbled into the hall. Terra groaned, being landed on the second time.

Aerith and Kairi hurried into the hall and Terra paled in her presence. "Aerith?" he gaped.

"Oh hello!" Aqua said cheerfully.

"Who is this?" Aerith demanded, looking hurt and offended.

Before he could answer, the bluenette scrambled up off the floor to Aerith. "I was just on my way to the castle to get married!"

"She's married?" Aerith deadpanned.

"No! She's not! Not yet!" Terra interjected, lightly pushing Aqua back. "Aerith, she was lost. I'm just trying to help her," he explained.

"With what? Finding the shower?" she asked venomously.

"The shower!" Aqua exclaimed, pushing her way back into the conversation. "The shower is absolutely wonderful, Aerith!"

"I'm sure it is," she remarked with clear sarcasm. She turned away, ready to leave until she was stopped by Terra begging to talk. "What is there to talk about? How I never stay the night? Because we both agreed, Kairi's here, and you have to maintain boundaries and I thought, 'I'm so lucky. He's sensitive!' I didn't realize you were worried about crowd control!"

"Can we talk later then?" Terra asked hopefully.

"Don't bet on it!" she snapped, making another attempt to leave.

Terra shoved himself between Aerith and the door. "Hey, hey, what about taking Kairi to school? So you can have some grown-up girl bonding time?"

"What? So _you_ can have your own grown-up girl bonding time?" she spat, looking at Aqua. "Not a chance!" she hissed and left the apartment in anger.

"Goodbye!" Aqua called out after her, as Terra turned around with a scowl. "Why, she is just lovely," she added with a smile.

"Get dressed," Terra told Kairi and then hurried out after Aerith. She was gone by the time he was out on the streets, disappearing into a cab. Terra let out a loud groan and then headed back upstairs.

"Hey, I don't know what your deal is, but you have to go," Terra said, knocking on the bathroom door. "If you're waiting for prince charming or-"

"Prince Zack!" Aqua corrected through the door.

"Whatever, I'll get you to whatever mode of transportation and then that's it! I can't get involved anymore after that!" he said, stopping when she emerged in a brand new blue dress with white sleeves that looked awfully familiar. "Where did you get that?"

"I made it," she answered and he realized in horror that it was what was formerly his curtains. "You're unhappy," she stated, seeing the horrified expression on his face.

"You made a dress out of my curtains?" Terra asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, you _are_ unhappy," said, looking sad. "I'm so sorry! If I had-"

"I'm not unhappy," Terra interrupted, examining the damage on his curtains. "I'm angry!"

"Angry?" Aqua repeated, suddenly looking very confused.

"Yes, it's a very unpleasant emotion. Have you heard of it?" he snapped. She attempted to reply, but he was quick to cut her off. You have created a completely unnecessary problem with Aerith that I now have to resolve. See, the fact is, I was just getting ready to take a very serious step forward. A proposal, actually, and now she's got it in her mind that you and I..."

"Kissed?" Aqua finished, looking horrified.

"Something like that," Terra said with a sigh, his temper cooling down.

"Oh no," the maiden murmured, feeling awfully terrible about the situation. Suddenly, she perked up with an idea. "You should sing to her! And maybe that will reassure her of your affections! Rush to her side and hold her in your arms and then pour your heart out in a beautiful ballad. And then she'll know for sure," she exclaimed as she pressed herself against Terra's body. She stopped suddenly, smile fading, as she noticed the look on his face. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's like you escaped from a _Hallmark_ card or something," he muttered, pulling away.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, worried.

Before he could reply, he suddenly realized the time and Kairi's presence in the living room. "School!" he exclaimed, seeing the annoyed expression on his daughter's face. "We're late!"

The scene faded into water as Maleficent watched with anger back in the Radiant Garden. "Oh! Oh, wouldn't she just love to come crawling back here and steal my crown! Cast me aside like so much royal rubbish!"

"Perhaps Prince Zack won't find her," Pete suggested as he trimmed a Maleficent-shaped shrub.

"Perhaps her will!" she snapped, causing him to cut off the shrub's 'head'. It tumbled into the fountain and she then had an idea. "Oh! Oh, dear. Oh... Oh! I do wish there was someone who cared enough for me to go after him. Oh, a man like that, strong and brave, I'd do anything for him!"

"Never fear, my Queen. I will stop him!" Pete exclaimed and dove into the well.

In Tokyo, Cid backed off as another strange person emerged from the sewers. "Another one?" he questioned in disbelief. "Get him out of there! Where are these people coming from anyways?" he wondered as he and his crew helped Pete up. "Let me guess, you're looking for a beautiful gal, too, huh?"

"No, I'm looking for a prince actually," Pete corrected, not realizing the double meaning of his words.

"Right..." Cid answered, and before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by the horrified gasps of the pedestrians and the prideful laugh of a prince.

"You've met your match, you foul bellowing beast!" Prince Zack shouted rode atop a public bus. "Rah!" he shouted as he drove his sword into the roof of a bus, puncturing a woman's bag of birdseed as he did so. "The steel beast is dead! Peasants, you are free to leave!" he exclaimed happily as he peered in through the door.

"Are you crazy?" the bus driver, Yuffie, screeched. "Nobody stabs my bus! I'll tear you apart! Do you hear me?"

Zack looked at the woman confused and the proceeded to actually look around to make sure she was talking to him. Luckily for him, Pete approached the raging bus driver. "Madam, please, if you'll allow me..."

"Pete, old friend!" Zack said, recognizing the servant instantly. Chip, on the bus's side, squeaked and looked at Pete with rage. Pete made a hand gesture for the chipmunk to scootch away but the Chip had better things in mind. He launched himself from the bus into Yuffie's hair and squeaked angrily along with the raging bus driver.

"You a friend of his?" Yuffie demanded. "Crazy tight wearing... You mess up my route! I'll tear both of you apart! Don't you roll your eyes at me!" She stopped when Pete hesitantly pointed to her forehead, looked up and screamed at the sight of Chip. "A rat! Get it away from me!"

"Well, strictly speaking, he's a chipmunk," Zack corrected as he dismounted from the bus.

"Sire, may I suggest we look elsewhere for your bride?" Pete asked, trying to sway the Prince away from Aqua. Both men left poor Yuffie swatting at Chip without a second glance.

* * *

Elsewhere downtown, in a large skyscraper, Terra was hurrying into work with Aqua behind him. She stopped in the main lobby with a pause. "What are you looking at?" Terra questioned, rushed as he followed her line of gaze to a rotund statue of a corpulent woman.

"She's beautiful," Aqua answered with a soft smile.

"It's just a statue!" he answered quickly and dragged her off. Hurrying up to his floor, he approached Ventus at the front desk. "Ven, please don't tell me Mrs. Strife is already here."

"Mrs. Strife is already here," Ven answered instantly with slight irritation in his tone.

Terra winced. "Great."

"Yeah, along with Mr. Strife and his lawyer," the assistant added, gesturing to the people by through the office's glass windows.

"Perfect. How long have they been here?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Ven replied.

"No, no I don't," Terra groaned. "Hey, can you handle something for me? Anyways, you see this girl right there?" he asked, pointing to Aqua.

"Yeah...? Who is she?" Ven asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Terra responded as he looked at her. "I'm pretty sure she's out of town," he said as she picked up a cup and tried to scoop out a fish from the aquarium. "Find out where she's from, and get her there. And make sure it's cheap since I'm paying. If Aerith calls me, I need to talk to her," he said, hurrying up to see his clients. "Aqua? Don't drink that!" he berated quickly, pulling the cup from her hands. "I have a meeting. Ven is going to get you home. Ven? This is Aqua. Stay out of trouble!"

"Hi," Ven said with a grin. Aqua smiled back, bent over a spit out a fish into the cup of water Terra left behind. "Oh..." he stopped, grimacing at the sight of the fish.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Aqua said cheerfully.

"It is so nice to meet you, too..." Ven muttered in a soft whisper.

Meanwhile, Maleficent growled from the fish tank, snapping at some fish that swam too close to her. With a huff, she disappeared again.

* * *

"Your majesty?" Pete called out in the back of a restaurant. "Your majesty?"

"Pete!" Maleficent shrieked from a pot of boiling soup. "Finally! Have you found her yet?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't, my Lady," he answered.

"Time is of the essence! I can't have my stepson bringing her back!" Maleficent hissed.

"He shan't! I swear it!" Pete answered desperately.

"No he shan't! I intend to make absolute certain of that!" she answered sinisterly.

"But, Your Majesty,how exactly did you...?" he trailed off as he realized a chef was staring at him, thinking he was loopy. "...Ever end up tasting so...Mmm... delicious?" The boiling soup bubbled and crimson red apples floated to the surface. "Poisoned apples? You mean you want me to...?" he made a throat slicing gesture.

"Pete, don't you see?" Maleficent asked in a sickly sweet tone. "If there's ever going to be a happily ever after for us... Yes, it won't be difficult. It's just one bite. That's all it takes. One small bite to drag her down into a deep, troubled sleep and when the clock strikes twelve, the precious little pretender to my throne will be gone!"

"Yes, my lady, it shall be done!" Pete said with positive nodding.

"You'll find the girl at Colombus Circle-" Maleficent was cut off when a chef shoved his spoon into the pot and went off with a ladle full of soup. Pete gasped and looked up when he saw Chip.

"Hello..." he squeaked and scurried off as Pete tried to seize him. Chip dashed out of the kitchen to Prince Zack where he frantically tried to explain what he had just seen.

"Sire! Sire, please. I beg of you. Don't listen to that insane little vermin. He's probably eaten some bad nuts. We should put him down for his own good!" Pete exclaimed.

"Let him speak," Zack answered, raising a hand to shush the servant. "Go ahead, Chip, what is it that you would like to say?"

Chip cleared his throat and squeaked out, "You watch me. OK?" and then pointed to Pete.

"Pete?" Zack asked, getting the first word in their game of charades. Chip nodded and before he could act out the next part, Zack quickly added, "Pete's glad to have me near!"

"No, no, no," the chipmunk squeaked and tried a different approach. He squeaked in a low and grated tone to portray and old hag and quickly grabbed a piece of ice from the cup of soda. He acted out an old hag, trying to offer the apple away. Moving to the other side of the tray, Chip acted flamboyantly as he stood tall and sashayed while squeaking out Aqua and Zack's theme song.

Oh! Oh, oh, oh! I know this," Zack murmured, trying to wrack his brain.

Pip continued acting out the scene, going back to the role of the old hag. "Apple?" he asked, proffering the ice chip. "No, thank you," Chip squeaked, high pitch in imitation of Aqua. "It's good," he added, returning to the throaty rasp of the hag. "Oh, okay!" he said, switching back to Aqua. He bit into the ice, and broke out into a coughing fit before eventually falling dead. "Tada!" he exclaimed, finished with his monologue.

"You feel you'd die without me here!" Zack exclaimed, arriving at his conclusion.

Chip facepalmed, knowing that Aqua was going to need a lot more help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Enchanted!  
And the script came from Fanpop!**

* * *

Aqua was busy admiring the tank of fish in Terra's law office when he and his client were finished settling their affairs concerning the divorce. "I have to say, I really think that went well. There's no reason not to be reasonable," Terra said with a nod as he escorted Tifa out.

"Great," Leon answered. "We might be in the neighborhood of settlement," he said kindly as he nodded to Cloud.

"Excuse me on second," Terra mumbled, seeing Ven trying to wave him down. "What?"

Ven angrily pointed at Aqua. "She has no driver's license, and no passport. I can't find this place she comes from-"

"What place?" Terra interrupted.

"I dunno, Radiant Fields-"

"Radiant _Garden_," Terra corrects without thinking.

Ven glares at him. "Whatever. I've called every travel agent. I don't know if it's a country or city."

"Can't be a state," Terra suggested.

"More like _state_ of mind," Ven grumbled. "She told me it's beyond the Meadows of Joy and the Vallet of Contentment," he said mockingly as he made wiggly patterns with his hand. "I mean, what is that all about?" he growled, noting the way Aqua was happily twirling around in the lobby.

Aqua stopped twirling with a bright smile and sighted Tifa. "Oh my goodness, your hair is lovely," she said as she gently pulled a lock of Tifa's long black hair towards her. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Tifa said, the compliment making her day.

"The man who holds your heart is a lucky fellow indeed," Aqua added with a grin.

Tifa's smile faded as she grumbled, "You try telling him that."

"Well, I'm certain he already know," the bluenette answered.

"Excuse me?" Cloud interrupted, overhearing their conversation.

Aqua gasped with delight as she took his arm. "Are you him? You are very lucky! Just look at the way her eyes sparkle!" she said, all loveable and dreamy. "It's no wonder you're in love."

Ven stopped staring and punched Terra in the arm, swatting him away to go fix his mess. "I'm sorry, Aqua, it's not like that all right?" he said, pulling her away from the divorcing couple. "They're not together anymore."

"I don't understand..." Aqua replied, confused.

"They're getting a divorce," he said bluntly. "You know, separating from each other."

"Separating?" Aqua gasps with horror. "For how long?"

"Uh, forever," he said, trying to put it in terms she would understand.

"Forever and _ever_?"

"Shhh. Yes," he said, trying to keep her down.

Aqua began tearing up. "Oh no..."

"What are you doing?" Terra demanded. "Don't cry!"

"Are you crying?" Cloud questions with confusion.

"She's not," Terra lied.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" the bluenette said sadly.

"Is she _actually_ crying?" Cloud asked again with irritation.

"It's just so sad!" Aqua protested.

"What kind of an operation are you running here?" Tifa demanded angrily as she stormed out. "This is so unprofessional!"

Unfortunately for Terra, his boss, Eraqus, made a timely appearance. "Good morning, Tifa. How are you? It's good to..." He trailed off as Tifa stormed away with a huff.

"If you guys are trying to manipulate us, you can throw this whole deal out..." Leon added as he left with Cloud.

"What is going on here?" Eraqus asked, turning on Terra. Seeing Aqua, he added, "Who's she?"

"Uh, a friend. No, she's an acquaintance actually," Terra answered sheepishly.

"You begged me to put you on the case, and this is what I get for it? I walk in here and find everybody upset? And some girl's crying like we're on Oprah," Eraqus berated.

"I'll take care of it. It's going to be fine," Terra insisted. After his boss retreated into his office, Terra was quick to get Aqua by the arm and pull her out of the law office. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, seething.

"Me?" Aqua repeated, still confused and upset.

"Yes, you. This whole Kumbaya, Up With People routine. Those people are in real pain," Terra hissed.

"Of course they're in pain. They're separated forever. Married one day and the next day they're not. What sort of awful place is this?" she answered tearfully.

"It's reality," Terra answered dryly as he pushed the elevator button.

"Well, I think I'd prefer to be in Radiant Gardens," Aqua sniffed.

"I think I'd prefer that too. Get in, please," he said, nudging her towards the elevator.

Outside the law office, Pete looked around for the bluenette. "Sire, I think we might cover more ground separately. Uh, you by yourself and me with it," he said, pointing to Chip.

"Ah, excellent idea! Where do you suppose I should look?" Zack asked.

Pete panicked when he realized that Chip had already sighted Aqua crossing the street with Terra. "Look, sire! Over there!" Pete said, pointing the opposite direction to a teenage girl with dyed blue hair.

"Ah! Aqua!" Zack said excitedly as he chased after her.

"Run to her, sire! Hurry! Not a moment to lose!" he said as he seized Chip and stuffed the chipmunk into his jacket.

* * *

"I try to do the right thing..." Terra muttered to himself.

"Oh, you've been very nice to me," Aqua answered.

"I get severely punished of it... Okay, look, Aqua? I can't help you anymore," he said seriously.

"What?" she repeated, confused.

"Here's some money. I want you to take it. Call your prince. Have him come pick you up. Bring his horse. Because I honestly just can't handle it," he said, rambling.

"Terra?" she asked, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Just go..." he answered moodily.

"I'm so sorry. You have been a very kind friend to me when I had none. And I would never want to make you unhappy or cause you any trouble, so... I'll go. I wish you every happiness," she said sincerely. With a nod, she turned around and walked away.

Terrra turned away with every intention of leaving her behind and never thinking about her again. He paused, turning around and looking at her back. He willed himself to leave once more, but just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You have lovely friends," Aqua commented softly to an elderly man on a bench.

"Would you like to feed the birds? Just a dollar a bag," he answered.

"Certainly," Aqua said cheerfully as she gave the man the money Terra had given her. "By any chance, have you seen my prince?"

The man nodded as he recalled the bus incident. "He was here..."

"Aqua, what are you doing?" Terra asked, finally coming back for her.

"Terra! This is Merlin!" Aqua said excitedly. "He saw Zack."

"He was on the bus this morning," Merlin said with a nod. "He tried to kill me!"

"Great, wonderful," Terra replied as he ushered Aqua away. "What are you thinking? You just can't give people money."

"You gave _me_ the money," Aqua pointed out with a grin.

"That's not the point," he said.

"And he was very helpful," she said, continuing on.

"Alright, so what's the deal with this prince of yours? How long have you two been together?" he asked curiously, changing the topic.

"Oh, about a day," Aqua replied shyly.

"You mean it feels like a day because you're so in love?" Terra corrected.

"No, it's been a day," she answered with a nod.

"You're kidding me. A day? _One_ day?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and tomorrow it will be two days," she said dreamily.

"You're joking..."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Terra replied, still not believing her.

"But I'm not," she protested with a frown.

Seriously, Terra asked, "You're going to marry somebody after a day because you fell in love with him?"

"Yes," Aqua said with a bright smile. "Yes!" she repeated with more conviction as she pulled on Terra's arm to drag him through the park.

"I don't get it. How can you talk about loving some guy you don't even know?" Terra asked after purchasing her some sea salt ice cream.

"Well, I know what's in his heart," she replied in the middle at eating her treat. "This is so yummy! I didn't know food could taste like this. It's salty... yet sweet." When she was finished, Terra helped her dispose of the ice cream stick. "What about you? How long have you known Aerith?"

"Hm, it's five years," he said, doing quick mental math.

"And you haven't proposed yet?" Aqua asked incredulously. "Well, no wonder she's angry..."

Pete interrupted with a fake American accent, proffering candied poison apples to Aqua. "Hello, nice lady. You want juicy, sweet caramel apple, maybe? No charge for this beautiful young woman."

"Really?" Terra asked suspiciously. "It's free?"

"Of course! Today is free caramel apple day. Tomorrow is free beef jerky!" Pete answered, thinking quick on his feet.

"Thank you very much, kind sir," Aqua said gratefully as she accepted the treat.

"You're welcome!" he said as he yanked the struggling Chip from his pocket and shoved the little rodent into the popcorn machine. "You... shut up."

"You know... most normal people get to know each other before they get married. They date," Terra said, justifying his slow relationship.

"Date?" Aqua repeated, the term foreign to her.

"Yeah, you know, date. You go some place special, like a restaurant, or a movie, a museum. And you just hang out and talk."

"But what do you talk about?" she asked, curious and excited about this.

"You have such strange ideas about love," Aqua said with a giggle.

"Maybe we should do what you do. You meet, have lunch, and get married," he said teasingly.

"Oh! You forgot about happily ever after!" she pointed out.

"Forget 'happily ever after.' It doesn't exist," Terra answered depressingly.

Emotional, Aqua accidentally tossed her apple away when she raised her hands in protest. "Well of course it does!" The apple landed on a cyclist's helmet and was long gone.

"I hate to disagree, but marriages are a success if they manage not to end. Forget about happiness," he said.

"What about you and Aerith? You know that you will live happily ever after," the bluenette pointed out.

"I don't know if I'll make it through today, let alone a lifetime. That's what I'm trying to tell you. It's complicated," Terra said seriously.

"But it doesn't have to be. Not if she knows how much you really love her," Aqua answered.

"Of course she does. We just don't talk about it every minute of the day, but she knows," Terra said defensively.

"How?"

"What do you mean 'how'?"

"_How does she know you love her_?" Aqua asked, breaking into song.

"No, don't," Terra pleaded with a chuckle.

"_How does she know?_"

"People are staring..." Terra said in an attempt to get her to stop. "Don't sing. It's okay. Let's just walk. Can we walk?"

"_How does she know that you love her_?" a musician, Demyx, added, singing along with his street performing band.

"He knows the song too?" Terra asked in disbelief.

"_How do you show that you love her?_" Aqua said, looking to Demyx with delight as she danced along to his music. Together, they sang, "_How does she that you really, really truly love her?"_

"I have never heard of this song..." Terra muttered, being a stick in the mud.

_"How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?"_

"Really nice work! That's enough now," Terra muttered, trying to pull Aqua away from the street performers. "That's it, okay? Let's go," he said, taking her by the arm and trying to avoid the gathering crowd. Much to his dismay, Demyx and his band followed along cheerily.

"_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted. You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say, 'How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?'_" Aqua sang as she twirled around in the park. Terra followed along with a disagreeable look on his face and watched as she sat down with a group of old men. "_Well, does he leave a little not to tell you you are on his mind?_" she sang as she penned out 'You're adorable' on one of the men's sketchpads and showed it to the group of lovely old women on the benches across from them. "_Or send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?"_ and as if choreographed, the men pulled flowers from their jacket pockets to offer to the women. _"Hey, he'll find a new way to show you. A little bet every day. That's how you know he's your love," _she finished.

"See?" she asked Terra with a knowing look on her face.

"I've seen quite enough. Let's go," he said sourly, arms crossed.

"Oh, a ball?" Aqua gasped, seeing an advertisement for a party. "That would be fun!"

"That would not be fun," the brunet countered.

"_You got to show her you need her. Don't treat her like a mind reader. Each day do something to lead her to believe you love her," _Demyx sang cheerily with his band as Terra rowed Aqua by on their small boat.

"_Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everybody wants to know their true love is true. How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours? Well, does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_" she sang as she attempted to dance with Terra.

"I don't dance..." Terra answered awkwardly.

_"Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?"_

"I don't sing either..." he added.

"_He'll find his own way to tell you with the little things he'll do. That's how you know he's your love_," Aqua sang with a grand finish. Sarcastically, Terra copied the wiggly patterns she made with her hands as she sung.

Nearby, Zack, hearing Aqua's lovely voice, excitedly jumped off a small bridge onto the bicycle path. "Aqua! _I've been dreaming_- oof!" Poor prince Zack was cut off short as he was run over by a group of cyclists, effectively halting them all in a large crash.

"Take these flowers to Aerith, please?" Aqua asked two doves as she gave them a heart-shaped wreath of flowers.

"Are you crazy. They're birds. They don't know where she lives," Terra exclaimed.

Apparently still not done with her song, Terra groaned as she and another group of people made a parade as they continued dancing through Tokyo. "_That's how you know he loves you. That's how you know it's true because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes. Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow~! His heart'll be yours forever. Something every day will show. That's how you know he's your love! That's how you show her you love her! That's how you know..."_

"_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted!_" the parade finished, finally delivering their grand finale.

Just in time, Terra's phone rang. "Aerith?" he answered.

"Thank you so much for the flowers!" Aerith replied happily.

"You're welcome! I'm glad you liked them!" he answered and then added to Aqua, "She got the flowers!"

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe where I am right now," he answered.

Meanwhile, Pete, seeing Zack on the ground, hurried to him quickly. "Sire! Oh dear, oh dear! You've fallen on your royal..."

"Ah! I know!" Zack snapped, feeling pain in his legs as he hobbled away.

One of the cyclists rode by, yelping in pain before he finally came to a stop and yanked his helmet off. Pete stared in horror as he recognized the candied apple stuck to it and realized Aqua hadn't eaten it.

* * *

"I love them so much!" Aerith told Terra when he stopped by her work. She gave him a quick kiss and went back to admiring her flowers. "Usually you send those email cards with the digital flowers. These are just exquisite. Where do you find live doves in Tokyo?"

"It's a long story," he said with a smile.

"And these?" Aerith added with a happy giggle as she pulled two tickets out from an envelope. "We're going to a ball?"

"You don't have to..."

"Are you kidding me? It's so romantic! So spontaneous!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"Good. Great. And as far as Aqua's concerned, I'm just trying to help her. Nothing's-"

"You know what?" Aerith said, interrupting him. "If you say nothing happened, then nothing happened. I trust you."

"Thank you," Terra said, hugging her. "So tomorrow night then..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Echanted and the script came from Fanpop.**

* * *

Elsewhere, in a shady hotel, Prince Zack lounged lazily on the bed, examining a strange black contraption as Pete aided his sire in removing his boots. Pete pulled a bit too hard for Zack's liking and the prince squeezed the contraption, prompting the TV to turn on. Zack looked at the TV in amazement and pressed another button on the remote. "It would seem that this odd little box controls the magic mirror..." he stated as he looked at the TV.

A reporter stood with a rather familiar looking bus driver woman. On air, Yuffie angrily exclaimed, _"They were dressed all freaky. And then this chipmunk..."_

No longer interested in her voice, Zack pressed the button again, changing the channel to what appeared to be a soap opera. The man on the TV confessed to the woman, "_I've always been in love with you."_

The woman answered, "_Don't you have any self-respect?"_

Pete, piqued by the soap opera, turned his entire attention onto the show, gasping in dismay as Zack changed the channel. "Wait, sire! Go back! Go back! Please!" he said quickly.

_"How could I love a man who doesn't even like himself? Get away from me! You disgust me!"_ the woman said harshly.

_"I can't help my feelings for you. It's love that makes me act this crazy!"_ The man confessed shamelessly. Pete watched sadly, eyes growing wide as he related to the man in the 'magic mirror.'

While fixated, Pete didn't notice Chip break free from the captivity of his popcorn box and make a leap for Prince Zack. "Shh, shh, shh!" Chip said, shushing the surprised prince.

"Oh!" Zack gasped, realizing what the chipmunk wanted. Chip imitated Pete as he bounced on the prince's knee. "Pete likes the way I leap?" Zack asked in a whisper as he looked at the chipmunk in confusion. Chip facepalmed and then acted out Aqua choking to her death. "I'm handsome when I sleep?" Zack guessed.

Chip's angry squeaking pulled Pete out of his trance from the soap opera and he snatched up Chip by the tail. "Sad little chipmunk," he said patronizingly. "Aw, deranged from exhaustion. Aw, maybe you'd like to snuggle in a nice little nook for the night, eh?" he suggested as he brought Chip into the closet and hung him up on a clothes hanger. "Night-night, sleep tight," he growled to the rodent and then closed the closet door. "I think I need some air, sire," Pete said as he headed out the door. He paused at the doorway to hesitantly ask, "Do you like yourself?"

"What's not to like?" Zack asked vainly with a smile. Pete frowned, but decided not to comment.

Hearing Pete leave, Chip swung himself to freedom on the clothes hanger and escaped from the window to follow Pete closely.

* * *

At a local pizza joint, Terra was happy to entertain Aqua with magic tricks that he had once done for Kairi. "Here, watch this. Watch very carefully. It's in my hand and then..." he said as he made the top of a salt shaker disappear in his hand and reappear from Aqua's ear.

She gasped in delight, clapping her hands. "Oh, please do it again! That's wonderful! Please show me again!" she pleaded, like a child.

"Last time," Terra answered with a laugh, repeating the motions. "There you go; here it is," he said, making the top appear again.

"You're a wizard!" Aqua said seriously, laughing with Terra. Her laughter died down and they sat there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"What?" Terra asked, sensing that she was troubled.

"This is a very nice place," Aqua stated, looking around.

"Yeah?"

"And we're eating dinner?"

"Yeah...?"

"This is a date then," Aqua said, smiling.

"Yeah," Terra answered and then paled at the realization of his mistake. "Oh no! No. We're just friends, and people don't really bring their children on dates..." he said, looking over to Kairi who was eating with her babysitter.

"That's too bad," Aqua replied, almost looking sad. "Kairi's a lovely girl. She's very kind and very sweet."

"Yeah, she's a great girl," Terra said, looking at his daughter with eyes full of love.

"Does she miss her terribly...?" Aqua asked hesitantly, hoping Terra would understand her meaning. At his confusion, she quietly added, "Her mother?"

"We don't really talk about it," Terra said, smile fading.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," she apologized sincerely.

"No, it's okay. It's just that I don't talk about it to Kairi or to anybody else," he clarified.

"Because it's very sad?" Aqua asked.

"Not at first," he admitted.

"You were in love," the bluenette stated.

"Yeah, that was the problem," the lawyer replied with a sigh, thinking about his first wife.

"How could that be a problem?" Aqua asked, confused.

"Because the lovey-dovey version you talk about is a fantasy. And one day, you just have to wake up and you're in the real world," Terra said bitterly.

"What made you wake up?" she asked, continuing to pepper him with questions.

"Well... she left," he answered sadly. "It's okay, though. I'm a big boy. I can handle it. It's Kairi I worry about, though. I know she's shy and she doesn't have my friends. I just want her to be strong and to be able to face the world for what it is. That's why I don't encourage the fairy tales. I don't want to set her up to beliece in the 'all dreams come true' nonsense."

"But dreams do come true," Aqua protested. "And maybe something wonderful will happen."

"Yeah, well, I forgot who I was talking to," Terra sighed.

"Well, I hope you don't forget," the bluenette said sincerely. "I really like talking to you."

Their conversation was cut short by Pete intruding with a fake Italian accent. "For the nice lady," he said, offering her a drink. "From a secret admirer."

"Secret admirer?" Terra repeated, looking at Pete suspiciously. "How come people keep giving you free stuff?"

Aqua looked at the drink curiously and questioned, "What is it?"

"It's an apple martini, miss," Pete replied.

"It looks yummy!" Aqua exclaimed, about to drink it.

"Be careful. It's poisonous," Terra teased, keeping a straight face.

Pete shot a glare at Terra while Aqua looked at him suspiciously. "You're joking..."

Terra burst into laughter. "Yeah, they'll creep up on you. I'd be careful," he said, looking out for her.

"Well, then I'll just have one sip," she said thoughtfully.

"A sip is all it takes," Pete said cryptically, watching as Aqua lifted the glass to her lips. Suddenly, Chip tackled her hands, sending the glass flying to the ground with a crash.

"There's a rodent on the table! Can we get some help here!" Terra shouted to one of the waiters.

"No! He's trying to tell me something!" Aqua said quickly, trying to save him. "Chip!" she said, scooping him up safely in her hands, bringing him to her ear so he could tell her what was so important.

"It's chewing her face off!" A customer screamed.

"A chipmunk!" Kairi said with delight, ready to pet it.

"Careful, sweetheart. That thing's loaded with disease," Terra said protectively as he scooped up Kairi out of harm's way.

"Zack is here!" Aqua said happily, able to understand Chip's acting perfectly.

"I'll save you, miss!" Pete shouted, slamming a broom on top of Chip. The chipmunk jumped into Aqua's hair, trying to find safety. "Duck, miss!" he ordered, swing the broom around the entire restaurant. Aqua ducked just in time as Chip leapt off onto the table, hiding beneath the pizza.

"Let me see your face," Terra said, pulling Aqua to safety and checking her over.

"I'm fine! Chip wouldn't scratch me! Where is he?" she gasped, looking around worriedly.

"The pizza's breathing!" Kairi stated, pointing to the quivering pizza. Aqua sighed in relief, ready to save her poor chipmunk, but Pete beat her to it, snatching up the pizza and throwing it into the fireplace where it exploded. "Oh no," the bluenette said sadly, about to break into tears as the entire restaurant began applauding.

* * *

"Magic mirror, tell me, what is this awful place? Why is everything so difficult? Will I ever find my heart's duet?" Zack moaned.

" _Preliminary search of the pizza oven did not reveal any rodent remains. This animal's still out there. Joining us is the woman who was attacked - by this chipmunk_," the reporter on the TV said.

"Aqua!" Zack exclaimed, seeing his fair maiden.

_"Tell us, how does it feel knowing this dangerous animal is most likely still alive?"_

_"Wonderful!" _Aqua exclaimed. "_Chip is my very best friend and-_"

She was interrupted by Terra, pulling her off screen. "_Aqua, why don't we go home?_" he murmured softly.

"What villainy is this?" Zack demanded, feeling anger and jealousy towards the lawyer that was taking Aqua away. "Magic mirror, I beg you! Tell me where she is!" the prince ordered, shaking the TV.

_"From 116__th__ and Broadway..."_

"116th and Broadway! Thank you, mirror!" Zack said, hurrying out.

_"And I'm Selphie Tilmitt..."_

* * *

"My goodness, we sure had a lot of excitement tonight. Were you scared earlier?" Aqua asked as she tucked Kairi into bed while Terra watched with a smile from the doorway.

"A little bit, but do you think Chip will be okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Chip," the bluenette said with a smile. "He's very brace. I remember this one time when the poor wolf was being chased by Little Red Riding Hood around his grandmother's house and she had an axe. And if Pip hadn't been walking by to help, I don't know what would've happened."

"I don't really remember that version," Kairi pointed out.

"Well, that's because Red tells it a little differently."

"Good night, Aqua, and thank you for the nice story," Kairi said, hugging the maiden and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Kairi," she replied, hugging her back.

Later, Aqua curled up comfortable on the couch, looking at one of Terra's magazines. He came out, fresh from a shower in his bathrobe and looked to Aqua with a smile. "That was a nice story about your chipmunk friend and all," he commented, looking to Kairi's room. Changing the subject he said, "I know what it's like when someone disappoints you. It's tempting to see things the way you wish instead of how they are."

"I don't wish that he's coming, Terra. I know he is," Aqua answered, setting down the magazine and not liking the way the conversation was heading.

"Right, because the chipmunk told you," Terra said sarcastically. "I don't know if you're kidding or being ironic, because chipmunks don't talk."

Cranky, Aqua shot back, "Well, not here they don't."

"So in lieu of taking advice from a forest rodent, I just wanted to say that if it did work out and you decided to stay in Tokyo, I'd like to help," Terra offered.

"That's very kind of you, but Zack is coming for me," the bluenette assured him.

"But what if he doesn't?" the lawyer pointed out.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Aqua questioned, starting to get mad.

"Because I deal with this every day. If a relationship has issues at the beginning, it doesn't get any better," he said very consolingly.

"He is coming!" Aqua protested.

"Aqua, I don't think so. No."

"Yes!" she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"I have to disagree. No," he said in a more serious tone.

"No?"

"No."

"Is that the only word you know?" Aqua asked, standing up on the couch so she could face him eye to eye. "No?"

"No!" Terra snapped back.

"Oh really? 'No'! 'No'! Over and over again. Every word out of your mouth is 'no'!" Aqua shouted. "It make me so..."

"What?" Terra asked, toning down his voice to a calmer tone.

"Sometimes you make me so ANGRY!" she answered and began laughing. "I'm angry!"

"Are you alright...?" he asked, puzzled by her reaction.

"I'm angry. I'm angry!" Aqua said happily.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked again, still puzzled.

"I'm _wonderful_," she said, calming down. "I'm as fit as a fiddle," she murmured suddenly realizing how close they had gotten in their argument. Boldly, she placed her hand onto his chest, over his heart so she could feel it thrumming beneath her fingertips.

Terra leaned in, about to kiss her, but he knew it was wrong. He pulled away at the last second, backing away, and whispering, "Good night."

"Oh my..." Aqua whispered softly when he was gone, sitting back down onto the couch for fear her legs would give out. She was falling in love with him.

The next morning, Terra awoke late, having no work that day. He passed Kairi's room, paused and backtracked to closer examine her ruined rug. He smiled, seeing the dress pattern cut out of it and headed into the kitchen where Aqua and Kairi were happily making breakfast. "Good morning," he said as Aqua poured him a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Daddy," Kairi said with a grin as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Morning," Aqua added as he sat down, looking at breakfast gratefully.

"Thanks," he said and when the doorbell rang, Kairi ran to get it. "Nice dress," he said, recognizing it as formerly being Kairi's rug.

"It is I! Prince Zack or Radiant Garden, come to rescue my lovely bride, the fair Aqua!" a voice shouted from the foyer.

"He's here!" Aqua said in a shocked voice as she stood up to greet him.

"Apparently," Terra replied, equally surprised.

Getting worked up and feeling extremely nervous, Aqua asked, "How do I look?"

"Slightly stunned."

"No, really. How do I _look_?" she asked, starting to panic.

"You look... beautiful," Terra replied wistfully.

"Aqua!" the prince called out, finally sighting his bride.

"Zack!" she called back, running to him and jumping into his arms as he spun her around.

"Sorry, could you... just be careful?" Terra asked hesitantly, mindful of his furniture.

Setting Aqua down, Zack turned on him. "You!" he said in rage, drawing out his sword and pointing it at the lawyer. "You're the one who's been holding my Aqua captive!"

"Let's just stay calm!" Terra said carefully as he ran behind the couch to use as a shield.

"Any last words before I dispatch you?" Zack asked triumphantly as he made a jab at Terra.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Terra gaped in disbelief.

"Strange words..." Zack frowned, but went ahead anyways, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"No!" Aqua shouted, getting in between the two men. "These are my friends," she stated, stopping Zack from hurting Terra. "Terra, Kairi, this is Zack."

"Oh," Zack said with a smile as he sheathed his sword. Very dramatically and showy, he sang, _"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss and a miss that I have begun to miss. Pure and sweet waiting to complete my love song."_

"He sings too..." Terra muttered. "Of course."

"_Yes, somewhere there's a maid I've never met. Who was made... who was made..."_ He looked at Aqua expectantly and quietly sang her part, "_To finish...?_"

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked, seeing his distraught look.

"You're not singing," Zack replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh... I'm not," she said sadly. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Zack repeated, wondering why on earth she'd be thinking.

"Well... before we leave, there's one thing I would love to do," Aqua requested shyly.

"Name it, my love, and it is done!" Zack professed, getting down on one knee for her.

"I want to go on a date," Aqua confessed.

"A date!" Zack repeated joyfully and then paused. "What's a date?"

Aqua looked to Terra and then boldly explained, "Well, we go out to dinner and talk about ourselves. Our likes and dislikes. Our interests. A date."

Zack nodded, prepared to do anything for Aqua. "A date it is."

The newly reunited couple then prepared to leave and they said their farewells to Terra and Kairi. "And remember that you guys can come visit Radiant Garden anytime," Aqua said joyously.

"Sure, and if you ever come to town, we should all get together for dinner," Terra replied.

"That would be lovely," Aqua sighed.

"We'll see each other soon. It's not like we're talking about, you know, _forever_," Terra said lightly, seeing the sad look on Aqua's face.

"And ever," the bluenette finished.

"Good luck on your date," Terra nodded.

"And you with Aerith," she replied. Turning to Kairi, she embraced the girl tightly. "And you, it was so nice spending time with you. I will never forget you."

"Thank you for taking care of my bride, peasants," Zack said, with a nod, not realizing just how offensive his words were. He offered his arm to his bride, and together, they left.

"I'm really going to miss her..." Kairi said to Terra as she held onto his arm.

Terra looked at his daughter sadly. "Me too, sweetheart. Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Enchanted and the script came off Fanpop.**

* * *

Queen Maleficent was more than upset to find out that Zack and Aqua had reunited. In rage, she confronted poor Pete during his afternoon martini, shrieking, "You idiot! I sent you to kill her, not save her! Can't you get that straight?"

"I realize you're upset madam, but if you could give me one more chance," Pete answered in a rather condescending tone as he tried to calm down his unrequited love.

"Another chance?" Maleficent echoed. "Do you think poison apples grow on trees? There's only one left! You are out of chances!"

"But your Majesty, please!" Pete pleaded.

"No, forget it! I'm coming there. And I will kill the little wretch myself!" Maleficent shrieked, her high pitched voice shattering the cocktail glass and other glass bottles in the bar, including the one Chip was held hostage in.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the law firm, Terra listened to Cloud Strife with a bit of a goofy grin on his face.

"I was just thinking about what that girl said about Tifa's eyes sparkling," Cloud said rather lovingly. "I mean, it's the first thing I noticed when we met. It's true! Her eyes really do sparkle," he said, clearly in love with the woman at his side.

"Cloud," Tifa gushed with a giggle as she kissed him.

Against his better judgement, Terra spoke up, "Tifa, as your attorney, you can't let a chance encounter with someone-"

"What if it wasn't chance?" Tifa interrupted. "What is it was no accident, us meeting her like that..."

"You had problems," Terra reasoned.

"Everybody has problems. Everybody has bad times. Do we sacrifice all the good times because of them?" Tifa answered.

"No," Cloud answered as he returned to kissing his wife.

Terra smiled, thinking about the miracle Aqua had just performed.

* * *

"How do you like your ice cream?" Aqua asked, happily watching as Zack, decked out in _I LOVE TOKYO_ souvenirs, ate the same treat that Terra had bought for her. "It's salty, yet sweet, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, it's quite excellent," Zack answered, devouring the ice cream. Wiping his mouth, he cheerily exclaimed, "Well! This has been a splendid date. Shall we go?"

"Go where?" Aqua asked, already dreading the answer.

"Back to Radiant Garden, of course. To be married. To live happily ever after forever and ever!" Zack answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he twirled around her.

"Oh," she replied, a little bit worried, "Well, we don't have to go right away."

"How long do these dates usually last?" her prince asked impatiently.

"Oh, well... they can go as long as you want, really. They can just keep going and going, just so long as you keep thinking about activities you can do," Aqua explained thoughtfully, trying to prolong her time in Tokyo.

"Activities?" Zack repeated quizzically with the most puzzled look upon his handsome features.

"We could go to the museum," the maiden suggested. "Or to the theatre? Or there's this ball."

"A ball?" Zack said, lighting up.

"Yes, there's dancing and music. You like that, don't you?" Aqua asked.

"Well, I suppose..."

"Oh wonderful. We should go then," she said optimistically.

"Aqua, and then home to Radiant Garden?" Zack asked, wanting to leave with his bride as soon as possible.

Sadly, she gave in, answering, "Of course. The moment it's over."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Kairi was left home alone, waiting on her father to return from work. She played by herself in her room, dressing up in front of the mirror, dreaming and pretending that she was a princess. When Aqua appeared in the reflection of the mirror, Kairi jumped up, tackling the bluenette. "Aqua! You're back! You're back!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh, Kairi! I missed you, too!" Aqua answered, hugging her back. "Kairi, I need your help. I'm going to the ball, and I'm not sure what to do, or what I should wear. I don't even know where to find a fairy godmother at this late hour!"

"I have something better than a fairy godmother!" Kairi replied with as a metaphoric light bulb lit above her head. "Daddy said it's only for emergencies, and this is definitely an emergency," she said, going through Terra's drawers and digging out a credit card.

Hand in hand, the two girls went shopping around the city, visiting boutiques and big brand stores. Kairi led the way, making sure that Aqua would be the prettiest girl at the ball later that night. They left with their hands full of goodies and bags and finished at a hair salon, surrounded by all their shopping bags filled with tissue papers.

"And when you go out, you don't want to wear too much makeup. Cause otherwise the boys get the wrong idea and you know what they are. They're only after one thing," Kairi lectured.

"What's that?" Aqua asked, eyes wide.

Kairi shrugged in response. "I don't know. Nobody will tell me." After a moment of silence, she looked to Aqua hopefully. "Is this what it's like?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Going shopping with your mother?" Kairi clarified.

"Oh, I don't know. I've never been shopping with my mother," Aqua answered honestly. "But I like it."

"Me too," Kairi replied with bright smiles.

"And just think. Soon, you'll have a new mother," the bluenette said, thinking about Terra's pending proposal to Aerith.

"You mean stepmother," the little girl corrected.

"It's not true what they say. I have met so many kind and wonderful stepmothers. Zack has a stepmother. I've never met her, but I hear she's just lovely," Aqua chastised lightly. "You two will get along well. Aerith is a wonderful person," she added, giving Kairi the much needed encouragement to her father's relationship.

* * *

Maleficent made a dramatic entrance from the manhole, exploding it open with her dark magic and throwing it into one of the large electronic signs. She looked around her, taking in the appearance of the entire city of Tokyo before storming off to find her useless lackey.

'_Mr. P is on the line telling us his sweetie pie is acting distant. You were saying, Mr. P?'_

"I've always treated her like a queen, but lately, I'm starting to feel like there's this whole other side to her. Like, I don't even know her anymore," Pete confessed sadly to the radio talk show host in his taxi car.

_'I think you need to take her aside and find out how she really feels about you.'_

"Hello, worthless. Miss me?" Maleficent interrupted as she peeked into Pete's taxi. Dragging him out, they went towards one of the city's many water fountains where she shouted, "_Reperio lemma miha!"_ and with her magic, the water on the fountain the King's and Queen's Ball where Aqua and Zack were standing together. Maleficent grinned devilishly, finding out the location of the meddlesome maid and her stepson.

* * *

At the King's and Queen's Ball, Terra and Aerith danced along with the others in a rather rehearsed dance. As the song came to an end, Terra spotted Aqua with Zack at the top of the stairs. Zack was helping her remove her shimmery black cloak. Beneath it, she wore a slimming navy blue dress that matched her watery features. Aqua looked around the ballroom, a little shy and confused, but lit up when she met Terra's eyes, giving him her usual confident smile. Terra stared back, awestruck by her beauty and was suddenly pulled back into reality when the music came to an end and Aerith was embracing him.

Aerith, seeing that Terra's mind was elsewhere, followed his gaze towards Aqua and Zack as they came down the stairwell. "What is she doing here?" she asked, keeping a straight face as the couple approached them.

"I have no idea," Terra said to Aerith as he smiled for Aqua. "I'm surprised to see you here," he said when the bluenette finally reached them.

"I'm surprised, too. You said you couldn't dance," Aqua answered teasingly.

"I said I didn't. I never said I couldn't," the lawyer clarified as he glanced to Zack who was clearing his throat subtly and glancing to Aqua.

"Oh! This is Zack. He's my, um... prince," Aqua said.

"And this is Aerith. She's... well, she's..." Terra trailed off.

"We're together," Aerith interrupted, finishing for Terra.

"And this beautiful lady is Aqua, the love of my life. My true heart's desire," Zack said dramatically, feeling the need to join in on the introductions.

"Wow," Aerith said, eyes wide with surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked her, confused.

"Just the way you said that. So straightforward. Not a hint of irony. It's very... romantic," Aerith replied with a blush starting to form on her cheeks.

"Well, thank you," Zack said with a small bow.

"I'd like to ask each gentleman to invite a lady he did not accompany this evening to dance the King's and Queen's Waltz," the ballroom leader suggested.

"May I have the pleasure then?" Zack asked, offering his hand to Aerith who grinned and accepted.

As Aerith went off with Zack, Terra smiled at Aqua. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his hand to her. She blushed, accepting it. Eyes on each other only, they danced a waltz together, close, around the ballroom floor, spinning her til he held her close. Everything around them was a blur of colors and light and with their eyes only on each other, they hadn't noticed Aerith's concerned look as she danced with Zack, or Zack's expression, a perfect mirror of Aerith's.

Holding her close to him, Terra softly sang the lyrics of the song they were dancing to in Aqua's ear. _"Now you're here beside me, and look how far we've come. So far, we are, so close..._" he sang in a soft whisper, hot breath against her skin. And suddenly Aqua was aware that she, the soon to be wife of Prince Zack, was in love with another man. Aqua embraced Terra, inhaling his scent, and desperately wishing that he could be hers. Time felt like it froze and they were in the center of the ballroom as Terra twirled Aqua around and at least he could be hers for this moment alone.

"Mind if I cut in?" Aerith interrupted, finally unable to stand the sight of them anymore.

"No, of course," Aqua said sadly, backing away and taking Zack's offered hand as they prepared to leave.

"You're sad," the prince noted.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Aqua lied as the prince went to retrieve her cloak. From the top of the stairs, Aqua watched sadly as Aerith kissed Terra on the dance floor. Aqua let out a soft sigh as she felt her heart shatter, but she held back her tears.

"Child..." a wicked voice said as the old hag appeared at Aqua's side.

"You! You sent me here!" Aqua said, gasping as she recognized the hag.

"I'm so glad to see you!" the hag exclaimed. "I was so very worried. What a terrible accident that brought you to this terrible place with so much sadness and so much pain..." she said, following Aqua's gaze towards Terra with Aerith. "To never be with the one you love. Doomed to be with another for eternity! But it doesn't have to be that way! Oh, no, no, no. I can stop the hurt. I can make all those bad memories disappear," she said persuasively as she coaxed out Aqua's tears.

Bringing out a shiny poisoned apple, she offered it to the heartbroken maiden. "Just one bite, my love, and all this will go away. Your life here, the people you met. You won't remember anything. Just sweet dreams and happy endings," she crooned, pressing the apple to her. Aqua hesitantly looked at the apple, accepting it, but pausing as she thought about her time with Terra and Kairi. "You must hurry!" the old hag urged. "The magic will not work unless you take a bite before the clock strikes twelve! Hurry now! Hurry! Yes."

Taking a deep breath, and praying for everything to go back to the way it should have been, Aqua took a big bite of the apple, gasping as it burned her throat and poisoned her insides. She collapsed, dropping the apple, letting it roll down from the top of the stairs. The poisoned thing rolled across the dance floor, bounced off other dancers' feet before coming to a stop at Terra's feet. Pausing, he let go of Aerith to bend down and pick up the fruit, looking at it with a puzzled expression and when roar of thunder erupted from behind him, he knew something was very wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Enchanted! And the script came off of Fanpop!**

* * *

"Out of my way!" Maleficent shrieked, still in her old hag form, as she took Aqua away and zapped the elevator doors to open them. "_Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!_" she shouted, transforming back into her ethereal form.

Before the elevator doors could shut, Zack shoved his weapon between the doors, stopping it effectively. "Mother?"

"Zack~!" she exclaimed, putting on a fake demeanor. Following his gaze to the unconscious Aqua, she added, "Oh, her. I was taking her out for fresh air. She seems to have swooned." When Zack made a grab for his maiden, Maleficent quickly said, "Oh, leave her, darling. I think she's fine. Just leave her. Slap her. Give her some water. She's fine."

"Someone help me, please!" Zack shouted, carrying Aqua out of the elevator, catching everyone's attention, including Terra's.

"You're overreacting. You needn't get so upset, dear," Maleficent continued, trying to make her escape, as Zack laid Aqua down onto a sofa.

"Oh no," Terra said, horrified. "Call 9-1-1," he added, handing his phone over to Aerith as he made his way to Aqua's side.

"Don't pay any attention. Go back to your party. She's fine," Maleficent kept on repeating, annoyed that her plans kept getting foiled.

"Aqua," Terra said softly, touching her pale face as Aerith called for an ambulance.

"She fainted. She'll be fine," the queen sighed.

"No she didn't!" Pete shouted, finally speaking up.

"Pete, go back to the car," the queen growled.

"I will not!" Pete said, raising his voice as he stood up to his queen. "You poisoned her. She's the evil hag, sire!"

Shocked, Zack turned on Maleficent. "You did this?"

"She sent the girl here. She poisoned her! With my help, I regret to say," Pete explained.

"He's lying darling. Why would I ever align myself with that buffoon? I mean, think about it," Maleficent said, trying to make excuses and lie her way out.

"Silence!" Zack shouted, unable to listen to her grating voice any longer. "You lying, murderous wretch! When we return home, Radiant Garden shall know of your treachery. Your days as Queen will be over!"

"Take my crown?" the queen repeated with a wide-eyed expression. "Don't you think that's a bit melodramatic, dear?"

"I don't know what 'melodramatic' means, but you'll be removed from the throne, Maleficent. I will see to it," Zack said confidently and he returned to Aqua's side.

Quietly, the queen twiddled her fingers and began to cast a spell on the crown prince only to be stopped by Pete, seizing Zack's sword and pressing it to her throat. "That's enough from you, you viper!" he hissed.

"We have to help her. What can we do?" Zack asked, looking at his poor bride.

"I don't know," Terra replied, noting how white she had gone. "What do we do?" he asked Pete.

"There's no way of helping her. She's done for," Pete answered sadly.

He looked at her, and suddenly it hit him. "True love's kiss. It's the most powerful thing in the world."

"Yes, yes, of course! I knew that!" Zack said, pushing Terra back to kiss her. "I knew that," he added sheepishly and pressed his lips to Aqua's. He pulled away, to see that she still retained her deathly pallor. Hurriedly, he kissed her again, repeatedly and panicked. "It's not working!"

"You'll never save her now!" Maleficent cackled as the clock struck a minute from twelve. "She'll be dead."

"Unless..." Zack murmured and turned to Terra.

"Unless?" Terra repeated and realized what the prince meant. "It's not possible. It couldn't be me. Don't you see? I've only known her for a few days."

"Just kiss her, Terra," Aerith said, letting him go. "It's okay."

Terra obediently went to Aqua's side, touching her pale face again. "Please don't leave me," he whispered, and gently pulled her up in his arms and pressed his lips slowly against her cold ones. The clock struck midnight and he pulled away, thinking that he had failed until she took a breath, and gasped.

"I knew it was you," Aqua whispered as her eyes fluttered open. She kissed Terra and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"What did you think?" an old lady in the back whispered.

"Wonderful! Oh, much better than last year's show," her friend answered back.

"NO!" Maleficent screamed, disarming Pete and taking the sword for herself. "The most powerful thing in the world. Ha, I don't think so. You have no idea who you're dealing with. You want a show? I'll give you a show. Back up and get ready for the main event!" Maleficent made her way to the center of the dance floor, shouting, "_Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!"_ and plunged the sword down to the floor, abruptly erupting into flames as she transformed into a large black dragon.

"All this nauseating talk of 'true love's kiss' really does bring out the worst in me. You know, I've been thinking, if I'm going to remain queen, I'm going to need some sort of story when I go back. Hmm. What if a giant, vicious beast showed up and killed everyone? And poor, defenseless Queen Maleficent? She just couldn't save them. Let's begin with the girl who started it all, shall we?" the queen laughed, and made a grab for Aqua.

"Over my dead body!" Terra interjected, defending her.

"Alright, I'm flexible," the queen laughed, seizing hold of Terra and escaping through the glass window. "Come along, Aqua. I wouldn't want you to miss _this_ ending!"

Gritting her teeth, Aqua pulled off her glass shoes, and seized Zack's sword and hurried out into the rain and thunder, leaving her glass slippers behind.

"Let me go! Put me down! You're crazy!" Terra shouted, struggling in Maleficent's claws.

"No, spiteful, vindictive, very large, but never crazy," Maleficent answered flirtingly. Abruptly, she screamed when she felt pain in her lower torso.

"Aqua!" Terra shouted, looking down and seeing her stabbing at the dragon.

"Oh my! This is a twist on our story! It's the brave little princess coming to the rescue," Maleficent laughed and looked down at Terra. "I guess that makes you the damsel in distress, huh, Handsome?" Climbing higher up the building, she shouted, "Keep up with me dear. It's time to take our tale to new heights!"

Back in the ballroom, Zack saw Chip, still trapped in his hamster ball. "Chip!" he said, and interpreted the chipmunk's charades. "You'd like to finally be released... to help Aqua... to best the beast... Oh! Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" he asked as he released the chipmunk.

"Maleficent! I'm not going to let you take him!" Aqua shouted against the rain, clutching at the sword as she made a swipe for the dragoness.

"We're coming to the end of our story now," the queen said mockingly to the maiden. "Are you at the edge of your seat, Aqua? Just _dying_ to knkow how it ends?" she asked, slamming her tail into the building and narrowly missing Aqua.

"Chip!" Aqua said, in relief when her trusty sidekick was back at her side, here to help her.

"How about this: 'And they all lived happily ever after!' Well, at least I did!" Maleficent cackled, climbing to the very top. The needle of the building began to collapse under Maleficent's weight and leaned dangerously to one side. Patting his stomach, Chip climbed onto Maleficent, adding his own weight to the mix and finally causing the needle to collapse. "What?" Maleficent shrieked, throwing Terra up into the air as she tried to gain stablility.

Aqua threw her sword at Terra, catching his sleeve and pinning him to the building's stonework and saving his life for a moment. The couple watched in horror as Maleficent fell, screaming and trying to transform herself back. She slammed into the building once more, and erupted into flames before falling to her death where she exploded into green glitter.

Turning her attention back to Terra, she realized the sword had ripped through his sleeve and he was trying to hold onto the stonework. "Terra! Hold on!" she shouted, as Chip tried to hold onto his slipping fingers. Aqua tried to catch him, but they both slipped, sliding down the roof, clinging to each other and screaming until they came to a stop. "Is this a habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?" Aqua finally asked, after catching her breath.

"Only when you're around to catch me," Terra replied with a grin as he kissed her again, passionately, on the roof and in the rain.

* * *

In the ballroom, Aerith sadly approached Aqua's forgotten glass slipper and sat down in the piles of fabric of her dress as she took hold of the shoe. Prince Zack kneeled in front of her on one knee and thoughtfully asked, "Why so sad, beautiful lady?"

"She forgot her shoe. Figures," Aerith answered, lifting up the glass shoe for him to see.

"May I?" Zack asked, taking the slipper and then removing Aerith's own shoes. "It's a perfect fit," he said with a smile, as he slipped the shoe onto her feet.

Taking her hand, Zack led Aerith through the city, helping her into the manhole that took them back to his home, the Radiant Garden where a wedding was to take place. In the animated world, Zack held Aerith's hands, giving his vows and pledging himself to her. Before they could kiss, her cell phone rang.

"Oops!" Aerith exclaimed with a blush. "Wow, really good reception here," she said, tossing the phone away and passionately kissing her new love. And for sure, they got their happy ending.

In Tokyo, Aqua opened up a boutique, called _Radiant Garden Fashions_ where she designed plenty of princess dresses for little girls, pretending to be princesses dreaming of their own happy endings. Terra watched fondly as Kairi was among those little girls.

In a local bookstore, several middle-aged men attended a book signing for _My Royal Pain_, written by the talented author, Pete, where he was now happy and had two lovely female assistants who would treat him right in every way.

Chip, too, wrote his own book, back home, _Silence Isn't Golden_, where he had his own book signing for all the other forest critters.

In Terra's apartment, every night was filled with laughter, love, and fun as the family danced and played around, pretending to 'fly' and dreamed of magical places far from Tokyo. And every night, Terra would embrace his two precious girls, Kairi and Aqua and kiss each one with love.

_And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for reading~**

**I really wanted Aqua to have a keyblade, but I figure she might end up lopping off Terra's arm with it when she pins his sleeve to the stonework. ^^;**


End file.
